Problem: Circles $A,B$, and $C$ are externally tangent to each other and internally tangent to circle $D$. Circles $B$ and $C$ are congruent. Circle $A$ has radius 1 and passes through the center of $D$. What is the radius of circle $B$?

[asy]unitsize(1cm);
pair A,B,C,D;
A=(-1,0);
B=(0.66,0.88);
C=(0.66,-0.88);
D=(0,0);
draw(Circle(A,1),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(B,0.88),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(C,0.88),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(D,2),linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",A,A);
label("$B$",B,B);
label("$C$",C,C);
label("$D$",(-1.2,1.6),NW);
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $E,H$, and $F$ be the centers of circles $A,B$, and $D$, respectively, and let $G$ be the point of tangency of circles $B$ and $C$. Let $x=FG$ and $y=GH$.  Since the center of circle $D$ lies on circle $A$ and the circles have a common point of tangency, the radius of circle $D$ is $2$, which is the diameter of circle $A$.   Applying the Pythagorean Theorem to right triangles $EGH$ and $FGH$ gives \[
(1+y)^{2}= (1+x)^{2} + y^{2} \quad\text{and}\quad (2-y)^{2}= x^{2} + y^{2},
\] from which it follows that \[
y= x + \frac{x^2}{2} \quad\text{and}\quad y= 1 - \frac{x^2}{4}.
\] The solutions of this system are $(x,y)=(2/3, 8/9)$ and $(x,y)=(-2, 0)$. The radius of circle $B$ is the positive solution for $y$, which is $\boxed{\frac{8}{9}}$.

[asy]unitsize(2.2cm);
pair A,B,C,D;
A=(-1,0);
B=(0.66,0.88);
C=(0.66,-0.88);
D=(0,0);
draw(Circle(A,1),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(B,0.88),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(C,0.88),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(D,2),linewidth(0.7));
label("$E$",A,W);
label("$H$",B,N);
label("$y$",(1,1.2),S);
label("$y$",(0.66,0.44),E);
label("$G$",(0.66,0),S);
label("$y$",(0.2,0.6),N);
label("$x$",(0.45,-0.1),S);
draw((0,0)--(1.2,1.6),linewidth(0.7));
label(scale(0.7)*rotate(55)*"$2-y$",(0.33,0.44),E);
label("1",(-0.8,0.2),N);
label("1",(-0.7,0),S);
draw((-1,0)--(0.66,0.88)--(0.66,0)--cycle,linewidth(0.7));

[/asy]